Perfect For One Another
by swagkingalan
Summary: She's heartbroken and he's the only one that can help her will he do it? Of course he will! After all he does love her! Doey


|| _**Hey guys! Guess what?! I'm not dead! I missed you guys so much I don't know what happen to me one second I was determined to write you guys stories the next second BOOM I'm gone but I'm back now! So enjoy this story!**_ ||

**_I do not own the Total Drama Series_**

**Perfect For One Another.**

{She sat there by the docks...crying her eyes out. The man she thought she loved was nothing but a backstabbing heartbreaker...he never loved her not the way "he" loved her. He was doing his usual act of vandalism on this crappy island when he heard crying and to him it wasn't a cry of sadness it was more like a cry for help...it wasn't like him to help he's usually the tough guy of the island who doesn't care about anything, but even if he wouldn't admit it he had a crush on her so badly. So he went to the docks and stood right behind her..}

"Zoey..?" said Duncan.

{she turned around and looked at him her eyes still watery from crying, she wiped them and tried to talk to him}

"H-hi Du-Du-Duncan" said Zoey as she kept letting tears stream down her face.

{He slowly sat next to her smiling hoping that would make her happy...but it didn't}

"What's up? Why are you here all by yourself?" said Duncan.

"It's n-nothing.." said Zoey as she wiped her eyes.

{Then Duncan did something she wasn't expecting, he grabbed her face gently and wiped her tears away then smiling at her.}

"There, much better." said Duncan.

{She lightly blushed and then looked down.}

"He never loved me...he told me I was beautiful...that I was special to him...it was all just a big stupid lie! And...I felt for it.." Zoey screamed while using her hands to hit the dock.

"Hey it's going to be okay..." Duncan said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I can't believe I fell for that-that-bullshit!" Zoey yelled again, it wasn't like her to curse, but this was a hard time for her.

{Duncan looked at Zoey letting her tears out and then looked at the water thinking if he should say what was on his mind...and then he did.}

"Zoey I think your beautiful..." he said quickly enough so she couldn't understand.

"W-what did you s-say Duncan?" she said looking at him.

{Duncan looked into her eyes and knew it was time to let it all out, that hopefully this would bring happiness to that sweet little red head again and relief her of her sadness.}

"I said...that I think you're beautiful...but there's more..I also think that you're the most intelligent, caring, lovely, outgoing, and outstanding girl I've ever met you're basically the definition of perfection..oh and I almost forgot I've kinda had a crush on you since my eyes laid eyes on you...and I think I love you..with all my heart." said Duncan blushing uncontrollably deeply.

{Zoey's face didn't have the look of "sadness" anymore it had the look of "pure happiness" she then hugged Duncan uncontrollably tightly.}

"Duncan! Do you really mean that!?" she said now crying tears of joy.

"Yes I do..and are you crying again?" said Duncan hugging back and thinking if his words had any affect on her.

"These are tears of joy Duncan! You're the sweetest guy on the planet!" said Zoey pulling away from the hug and making eye contact with him.

"So? Does this mean you like me too..or n-" was all he could say before she placed her lips on his kissing him passionately.

{Duncan's eyes widen but then began to close his eyes kissing her back passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. After a while of kissing they both finally pulled apart both needing some air but as they both looked at each other all they did was smile}

"So did that answer your question?" said Zoey giggling.

"It sure did babe." said Duncan smiling like an idiot.

"Duncan...I love you." she said starting to blush uncontrollably again.

"I love you too Zoey." said Duncan blushing as heavily as she did.

"And I knew you were softy." she said giggling again.

"Only for you babe.." he said smirking at her.

"Aw! That's so sweet!" she said in a lovely voice.

"Whatever.." he said in his emotionless voice, but his face was still blushing slightly.

"C-can...we kiss again...please?" said Zoey blushing again.

"Babe don't ask...just do." said Duncan as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

{And as they sat there expressing their love for each other...they both knew this was meant to be, and that they were going to be happy for a very long time...you could even say they were perfect for one another.}

**The End.**


End file.
